Kisses
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver has various kisses to suit his moods but doesn't show them to anyone else till he spends the summer at the burrow. Molly sees her son happier then ever. PwOw Slash, Au
1. Oliver's Kisses

**Kisses **

Sometimes Oliver didn't realise his own strength when he was kissing Percy. He'd hold his jaw and neck, sometimes his hips and just throw everything into it. He'd pull away to find bruised lips on both of them, hands leaving red prints that often turned purple. These usually resulted when Oliver was upset or stressed after a lost game or confrontation with Flint.

When he was happy he'd kiss Percy quickly. They'd be hard and sloppy, sometimes miss target but then he'd be pulling Percy into his arms and talking a mile a minute. These were Oliver's happy just-won-a-match or passed-a-test or got-an-A+-in-potions kisses.

Soft kisses were usually barraged at Percy when Oliver was hurt or desperate. Percy received them after nightmares, mostly, and once after the time Oliver's grandmother, the mother of his deceased father and his last living part of the man, had died. He'd cling to Percy, trap him against a wall or some other surface with his body and just kiss him, soft and repeatedly. He'd nip at Percy's lips from time to time, quiet noises sounding in the back of his throat.

When Oliver was feeling playful or just had too much pent up energy he'd scatted soft kisses over Percy's face, rub Percy's jaw and press soft, sloppy kisses to Percy's lips. Sometimes he'd increase the pressure and location but they were always, _always _sloppy. He'd lick at Percy's lips and tickly his ribs till he opened his mouth for him. This would result in a tongue war that Percy would half-heartedly play. It wasn't that he didn't like it, no. He just enjoyed Oliver too much to be bothered with fighting with him in anyway.

Percy's favourite kisses were the ones they shared when Oliver was just generally relaxed and loving. He'd be quiet and happy, always wearing a soft smile with a hand somewhere on Percy's body whether it was just above his thigh, the back of his neck, the small of his spine or just an arm slung around his shoulders. He'd place a long kiss to Percy's lips, gentle and lasting. He'd stay close to Percy and often say Percy's favourite words between the favoured kisses.

"_I love you"_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Another Pw/Ow!

Being sick has it's muses, I must say


	2. Summer Holiday Suspicions

Suspicions

Molly Weasley always had her suspicions when it came to her third son, Percy. During terms he'd write her letters that the other's would usually add a few words to at the bottom, not actually bothering to write themselves. She suspected he had to force them to sign it, when they did write. He'd briefly mention his grades, in later years he'd mention his patrols as Prefect and Head boy. He kept her updated on his other siblings adventure, grades, and when talking about the twins, their punishments. He rarely wrote about his friends and roommates.

There was a brief mention of some Penelope girl in his sixth year whom he'd really didn't like much, to Ginny's disbelief. He mentioned his roommates, Luke Ladds, a sandy haired boy from Ireland, on the quidditch reserve team, and Hayden Taylor, a curly haired brunette who was the rival of her youngest son when it came to Wizards Chess. She did, however, notice that Oliver Wood was mentioned a lot. He was on the quidditch team with the twins, Captain and Keeper, a nice boy from Scotland with only his mother and a set of grandparents. Sometimes he'd write in the weekly letters, telling her how great the twins were at quidditch, or boasting about how proud she should be of Percy for acing quizzes and doing well in hard practical tests.

She also noticed that when Percy was home for holidays, he wrote to Oliver everyday without fail, and would always receive a reply. Hayden and Luke would get a letter once or twice during the summer holidays. Oliver was often invited over during holidays by the twins, and when he did come, Percy would actually endure the twins to great lengths that he usually wouldn't. He always smiled more when Oliver was around too.. he was confident and transformed.

* * *

When Oliver was invited over during the holidays between Percy's fifth and sixth year, Molly was surprised when Percy quickly offered to let Oliver stay in his room, reasoning that he had more space then the twins, aswell as being used to Oliver's sleeping patterns. If Oliver had a nightmare, he'd be able to calm him down easier, he'd know the signs and would be able to stop him, because Oliver was often loud as he assured her. Fred and George didn't see any reason as to why Oliver would want to spend three weeks with Percy, the poor boy suffered enough of Percy as it was. The three boys spent five minutes arguing over it till Oliver came and chose Percy over the twins, much to their horror.

During the first week, Oliver dragged Percy around to quidditch with the twins. Sometimes Percy would watch, others he'd give spectator's views as Oliver and the twins went through moves, helping them to fine tune them from a new angle. He plated once or twice too, just to help Oliver even out teams. In truth, he was a fantastic player and Oliver reckoned that he'd make a good chaser. But Percy's passions were in his studies and Oliver's his quidditch. They often spent time after dinner just playing wizards chess or reading.

One night Oliver talked Percy into reading him an old muggle book, The picture of Dorian Gray. Molly trusted that once they both got tired they'd come up to bed, trusting Percy to be his usual, sensible self. At two am she made her way down to get a glass of water, feeling particularly thirsty. On her way to the kitchen, however, she found both boys fast asleep. Oliver was stretched out the length of the settee, Percy was sat propped against it, head tilted to a side and Oliver's arm slung around her son's chest at an odd angle. She fetched some blankets and threw them over the boys, noticing each was smiling, then went and got her drink and hurried back to bed.

By the time she and Arthur came down at eight, both had disappeared from the living room and she assumed they'd woken up at some point and gone to bed. They came down a few hours later, both tired with rings under their eyes but looking equally happy. Oliver's arm was slung around Percy's shoulders, holding him close, and she noted one of Percy's arms was around Oliver's waist. She couldn't remember ever seeing the boy that happy.

At the beginning of the second week she walked into the back garden to see Oliver and Percy were entertaining the two youngest Weasleys with a water fight. That was till all three siblings ganged up on the keeper, Percy tripping him as the two younger children bombarded him with water balloons. Mock-offended, Oliver leapt at Percy, tackling the slighter boy to the ground with a triumphant noise. A wrestling match broke out between the two, each trying to trip the other over as Oliver tried to get Percy into a headlock. Oliver settled for grabbing the hem of Percy's shirt, trying to pull him down by it but found the boy tripped. The shirt was pulled up and bunched around Percy's head and arms, pulling Oliver down onto him. The pair squirmed, Oliver laughing all the while as Percy wrestled the shirt off. Oliver had moved away to let him get it off quicker before pouncing the boy again. The pair rolled several times, Oliver grunting as Percy's knee caught his ribs before managing to flip and pin the red head. The two panted, Percy facing defeat from him position on the floor, laid on his stomach with his arms pinned near his head, Oliver's muscular form on top of him.

Ron made a comment about how it was obvious that Oliver was going to win that match and the two siblings grinned at each other. Oliver gave Percy a slap to the thigh before pushing himself up and offering a hand to the third oldest Weasley. Percy accepted and within moments the three red heads barraged Oliver again. Oliver made to tackle Percy but was caught by Ginny and Ron. Percy laughed and jumped on the three, Fred and George appearing moments later to also join in.

Oliver and Percy managed to slip inside, Oliver nursing a split lip and bleeding nose from an unfortunate collision with Fred's foot. Percy got Oliver sat down at the small island in the kitchen then went off to fetch a cloth to clean him up with. He returned moments later with a damp cloth and Oliver gladly let him tend his injuries. Molly noticed with interest that Percy's thumb was rubbing over Oliver's cheek as his free hand wiped the blood from his face, and Oliver in return was holding Percy by the hips, knees brushing thighs.

Once finished, Percy patted Oliver's head then went to put away the cloth, muttering a cleaning charm. He returned moments later and the two went off, seizing a chess set on the way and found themselves a seat on the back porch. Molly had seen more moments like these, Oliver's hand barely left Percy's head after he got hit in the back of the head by a bludger, and they'd constantly been sat next to each other. She's noted at one point, they'd been sat with a hand on the other's leg whilst talking to the twins who'd not even noticed it. She was sure almost certain there was something between the two.. but then... She hadn't seen a kiss between either of them, from an innocent kiss on the temple to a desperate kiss on the lips.

* * *

The 16th day found them in another play fight . From what she gathered, Percy had said something about Puddlemere United and set Oliver off, the boys barely managing to stay upright as they slipped down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the backdoor. Oliver lunged for Percy and caught his ankle before managing to scramble over him and straddle Percy's waist, hands finding Percy's and pinning them either side of the boy's head. Oliver grinned triumphantly for a moment before leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Percy's shoulder. Molly smiled from her vantage point at the kitchen window, placed conveniently above the worktop she usually cooked on.

Percy suddenly laughed and she watched in fascination as Oliver let go of one his hands, rolling to lay down besides the boy, head still on his shoulder, and body now pressed along Percy's side, an arm slung over Percy's stomach. A freckled hand slid through Oliver's brown hair and Molly grinned further. Percy said something and Oliver's head snapped up to look at him before they were both grinning at each other. Oliver shifted, nuzzling at Percy's neck. Percy broke into more laughter and patted at Oliver's back. Oliver pulled away, smiling softly at the prefect as Percy's laughter died into a happy grin. They stayed like that for a moment, just grinning at each other till Oliver leant forwards and pressed a lasting kiss to Percy's lips. Molly felt like she should look away but was far too interested in Percy's reaction to do so. Oliver said something, and she saw Percy speak back. It looked like he said "Love you, too" but she couldn't be sure. Oliver kissed him again, long and sound, then curled up to the red head's side. She once again found herself thinking she'd never seen her son look quite so happy as he did then.

When it came to Oliver leaving, it seemed he couldn't take his hands off Percy. One arm was slung around his shoulders and he looked like it would kill him to be away from the boy for more then two minutes. Oliver was reluctant to leave when it came to it. He shared a somewhat crushing hug with Molly, shook Arthur's hand. Ron and Ginny waved meekly before the twins pounced him, all three exchanging hearty thumps on the back with the promise of quidditch training starting up again as soon as they got back to Hogwarts. When it came time to say by to Percy, the boy was pulled into a bear hug by Oliver that had Percy off the ground. Molly tried to hide her giggle upon remembering Percy was taller than Oliver. She caught sight of Arthur raising a brow before looking over to her. He suspected something. She gave a nod and his brows raised further in a surprised look before relaxing with a smile. Oliver was a nice boy.

* * *

During the next summer, Percy was invited to stay at Oliver's with him and his mother, Cherry, for two weeks, before both boys spending two weeks with the Weasley's again . She wrote to Molly, asking if she would mind Percy staying over as she certainly would like to meet the boy her son never shut up about. She'd already sent Molly a letter the previous year, asking if things had gone alright as Oliver had talked non stop about his adventures with Percy but didn't actually give all that many details. Molly had _discreetly _mentioned the boys' closeness and the fact that they just may possibly have kissed, although whilst she was watching she wasn't entirely sure if they did touch lips, although it did look like it. Cherry seemed to be delighted by the prospect of her son being in love, even if it was with one of his roommates. Molly found herself wondering how things where going over at the Wood's house, and two weeks didn't go quickly enough.

Oliver and Percy arrived at the burrow in a tangle of limbs and soot, both laughing hysterically. Molly quirked a brow and Oliver jumped to his feet, a blush on his face as he helped Percy up and the two wiped the soot off themselves. He bounded towards Molly moments later, giving her a bear hug, gaining a surprised blink from the woman. She returned it of course, laughing slightly. She felt Oliver relax at that. Percy merely grinned and grabbed his bag to take to his room and unpack. He did something that Molly would consider highly un-Percy-like, however. As he moved past the two he grinned at the back of Oliver's head in an almost predatorial way before drawing his hand back and slapping Oliver full force across the arse. Oliver yelped, gaining a laugh from Percy who was quick then to run for it. Oliver pulled away from Molly with a nod before running after the boy, footsteps thundering up the staircase as Fred and George entered the living room.

"What's Ron stolen from Ginny, now?" George looked to his mother.

"Oh.. nothing. That's just Percy and Oliver" The twins blinked at her for a moment before laughing.

"No, really, Mum. What's he done this time?" Fred looked at her now. A door above them slammed and the three flinched before a thud sounded. Apparently Oliver had tackled Percy because he let out a whoop before suddenly silencing.

"Oi! I bet Percy's hit him over the head with something! We better go help him" Fred made a run towards the stairs, followed by George.

"Oh! Leave them be, boys. Percy's probably just cast a silencing spell on him or something" The twins raised a brow each but said nothing.

The two boys came down for dinner half an hour later, both looking slightly ruffled. Oliver's lips were bruised and Percy was sporting a new mark above his collar. Molly decided she'd leave it for the twins or one of the younger kids to point out because that would be far more amusing. It turned out it was because when Percy and Oliver sat down opposite the twins, George broke out into barks of laughter and dropped his fork whilst Fred clapped one hand over his mouth and pointed at Percy's neck. Percy and Oliver turned a deep shade of red and Molly knew she'd have to let Cherry know of this development.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ok, so I was going to post this as a one-shot but it was suggested that kisses didn't seem finished, so this is a new chapter. It took up about 9 pages so.. hope it's not too long.

Enjoy!


End file.
